Paw rangers
This is basically power rangers paw patrol style.it will continue extreme paw busters when it ends ps you have a long wait for this one It is the fourth part of my saga Marshall+skye4502 (talk) 17:39, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Honno Kakusei! Animal Squad ZOG Zyuuohgers to the rescue Paw Rangers PPD Paw Rangers to the rescue Heroes on your side Heres for all time Out to save the universe No matter where you are Whether near or far You can always call out... Dobutsu Sentai Dobutsu Sentai Paw Patrol Paw Patrol Delta! Paw Rangers Go! Paw Rangers PPD Paw Rangers to the rescue Go Go PPD! Ryder has grown up and has a family now. But Adventure Bay City is in danger again! Though The Ripper is dead a new evil attacks the city with more force then before. Now it's up to Snow leading the new team The PAW Rangers to save the day Ep 1 Trails and Change Ep 2 New Power Ep 3 Darkness on the rise Ep 4 The law and the Spy Sneak peek Nat was walking though the shreets of the city enjoying the evening air. He glanced up at a window, he saw to his surprise a darked figured climbing into a window. "What the..." Nat quickly Walked into an alley. He Pushed the buttan in his tag. "Instinct Awaken!" He transformed into his PAW Patrol Delta suit. ( I'm saving the full detail of the transformtion for later) He jumped into the wall of the alley, he bouced off and hit the other wall. He used this trick to jump to the roof. He took off at a super speed as soon as he hit the roof. He saw the figure climb out of the building and jump to the next roof. He used his speed to run across the side of the taller building to the shorter one the theif had jumped to. There he was! Nat pounced on him before he could even scream. "Got you you litt..." Nat stopped before he could even read Her rights. "You're a girl!?" Nat was shocked. She wore a dark purple vest and beret, with a black back pack. She had oval shaped floppy ears and pink eyes. As she looked up at Nat's suit she shivered. Nat turned it off. "what's a cute pup like you doing sneaking into a huge building like that?!" Nat asked her. "Well I...I...." She was stunned by his handsom face. She reached her paw up around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Nat's eyes popped open, but he didn't fight it. Finally after a moment he pulled away from her. His fur showed a hint of red. "Very nice but you didn't answer my question" He clapped his Pawcuffs on her wrists. "Hey!" She said, "is this what i get for kissing you?!" "Name please." Nat said as he pulled his notebook out. "Madeline," she replied with a frown, "I'm a french dalmation." "Ok then come with me," Nat picked her up and put her on his back, "now would you rather go to the lookout or the police station? Ok lookout it is." Nat Climbed down to the street, and carried her to his pup house's jail cell he had built into it a while back. Nat laid her down in it and took off the cuffs. "Hey you can't do this!" She yelled "I'm the police pup here, and unless i miss my guess i can hold you for questioning." No more for now sorry ltc you'll have to wait. I am still working on the whole morphing thing I'm still not sure how it should go. Anyway this is a spoof only Ep 5 repentance and a new friend Ep 6 Ep 7 Ep 8 Ep 9 Ep 10 Ep 11 Ep 12 gallery 114.jpg|Dan's suit 113.jpg|Karen's suit 115.jpg|Nat's suit 116.jpg|Angel's suit PA020311.JPG|my first try at Snow's power suit i think it needs a lot of work change of plans, Snowstorm's out. Alan will take his place. Better suit for Snow in the works. Alan, and CJ's suits coming soon. Spin-offs!! Like the real Power Rangers show PAW Rangers has spin off to the first one Paw Rangers: Pawjago is the second A third is in the works as a colleb of M+S and LTC Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:The m+s saga Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:Paw Rangers